SWTOR Origins: Zoei
by Revenaught
Summary: Star Wars: The Old Republic.  A brand new online video game put out by BioWare.  Here is the origin story of my Wife's character the Jedi Consular Zoei, telling of the events that led to her starting a life of training to become a Jedi Knight.


**SWTOR Origins: Zoei**

DISCLAIMER

It is widely known that the Star Wars Universe is the creation of "The Man" George Lucas and most of the characters and settings in this story are the sole property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd.

Likewise Star Wars The Old Republic is someone else's creation as well.

I am making no money from this story and no copyright infringement is intended. Star Wars is someone else's toy I am merely taking it down from the shelf and playing with it for a while.

Star Wars: The Old Republic. A brand new online video game put out by BioWare. Here is the origin story of my Wife's character the Jedi Consular Zoei, telling of the events that led to her starting a life of training to become a Jedi Knight.

Zoe had done it! She had patiently bided her time until her baby sister Zariel had done something to distract their Mother and made good her escape. This time she had brought Garth, the family's Great Rock Hound, with her. Her Mother wouldn't be able to use Garth's devotion to her and follow him to the wayward Twi'lek this time. All her Mother ever wanted her to do was stay home and do chores. Ugh! She hated doing chores! How could she do chores when there was so much music a day like today demanded she play!

Zoei had been given a simple wooden flute when she was Five and had fallen in love with it and the sounds she could make with it. Now three years later the musical masters of Ryloth, while insisting there was plenty for her to learn about musical theory and history, had nothing left to teach her when it came to that simple wooden flute. Zoei however wasn't content, she had to get better!

Two yeas ago, when it was obvious she had genuine skill and talent on her flute, her Grandmother had taken her to see the family's most prized heirloom. Zoei had gazed in awe at the beauty of the crystal flute with the gleaming golden filigree delicately tracing up and down its length. She listened rapturously as her Grandmother had told her that one of the family's distant ancestors had been a Jedi who had been able to heal people when she played on that amazing instrument. Her Grandmother hadn't let her touch it then but had told her that if she became skilled enough she would be allowed to play it one day. Since that day anything that came in between her and her goal to be allowed to play her ancestors flute was an obstacle to be overcome.

Her Mother however seemed determined to see that she never played that flute! Oh sure she would say she was proud of Zoei's playing and supported her desire to improve, but then she would turn around and throw obstacles in her path! She always seemed to be making up new chores to force Zoei to do. Making her go to school and then not letting her play until her homework was done. Her Mother absolutely refused to see that her music was far more important than all that! To make matters worse the one time Zoei had rebelled and refused her Mothers outrageous demands her precious flute had been taken from her by force! Even after she had capitulated and given in it had been kept from her for three whole days!

Thus she made her escape today. She would hide out in the foothills where she could practice uninterrupted. She had been told repeatedly that the foothills were dangerous and all the village children had been forbidden to go there. But she knew better. They were just trying to scare her away from them because she would be too hard to find there. But even if they were right about the dangers she wasn't afraid, Garth was with her! The Great Rock Hound was so massive that his shoulder was taller than she was! Nothing could hurt Garth but anything that tried to get her would sure get it!

At last, after hours of searching, Zoei found the perfect spot in a small almost perfectly formed natural amphitheater. The acoustics were phenomenal and even the irregular hole in the wall behind her didn't interfere. Overjoyed at the perfect spot and the beauty of the day Zoei found a spot almost precisely in the center of her new practice area and placed her back to the unsightly hole. Then she pulled out her simple wooden flute and let her spirit soar!

Composing herself she closed her eyes and let the music flow through her. As she played she gradually sensed a source of music she hadn't tapped yet. Like another sun hovering just above her, its warmth and radiance enraptured her. Zoei reached mental hands out for it wanting the music it promised. What seemed so close when she first sensed it remained elusively just out of reach! Zoei played more urgently as she reached harder for the warmth that eluded her.

Her song broke off with a note so flat even Garth jumped at it. With a cry venting her frustration Zoei opened her eyes to glare at the elusive warmth and stared hard at the spot where the warmth should be, but there was nothing there! In fact the sun with its radiated warmth was on the other side of her! Desperately she closed her eyes again but the sensation of warmth was gone there as well. Distressed at the loss of whatever it had been Zoei broke down into tears. The loyal Garth sensing her mood moved closer until he pressed against her leg offering her all his unwavering love and devotion. Raising his great snout he nudged the flute in her lap as if to remind her of her desire to play.

Zoei laughed and offered Garth his ultimate reward and scratched just behind his ears until his head collapsed to his fore legs and he gave a great sigh of contentment. With a final caress Zoei picked up her flute and began to play again. Distracted by Garth she had forgotten her misery and again reveled in the music. Before long she again sensed the strange warmth! Still playing she opened her eyes but saw nothing although she could clearly sense its presence. Puzzled she again reached mental hands out toward it only to have it again remain out of reach. She stamped a foot in frustration causing Garth to start in surprise. Seeing nothing amiss he soon relaxed against her again.

Zoei looked down at Garth and realized that the Great Rock Hound hadn't gotten what it wanted by grasping it. He had positioned himself and remained open to the possibility. Would doing the same work for her she wondered? She decided to give it a chance. Closing her eyes again she focused on the warmth until it was all she could feel. Then changing her tune to a simple inviting tone she opened herself to the warmth without reaching for it. The warmth responded! It drifted closer and closer. Finally on a long high note a thin tendril floated out and made contact! The jolt of its touch was almost enough to disrupt her song but Zoei was so afraid it would retreat again that she managed to continue to play and not reach for or try to grasp the power flooding through her. Instead she opened herself even further to its flow and reveled as its music flooded into her song.

Soon she felt another pulsing warmth near her feet. Casting her mental eye downward she saw a ball of light. In the center of the light she could sense an image of herself and with each pulse of the light she could feel something.

Pulse, Love!

Pulse, Protect!

Pulse, Love!

Pulse Protect!

Stunned she realized she was seeing Garth! Not the way she normally saw him but in a way that showed that she was the center of his existence and he was totally focused on loving and protecting her.

Overwhelmed by the light and warmth flooding through her she opened herself even wider to it amazed by what it was revealing. Her sense of Garth growing stronger and surer as each moment passed.

Pulse, Love! Pulse Protect!

Pulse Protect!

Pulse Love! Protect!

Pulse Protect!

Pulse Love! Protect!

Pulse Protect!

Zoei frowned as a new sense intruded upon her and Garth. From behind her she was sensing the protection urge but it felt cold and hostile to her. Alarmed she broke off her song and looked over her shoulder behind her. There, emerging in a slow stalk, was an enormous Mouf! Still in contact with the warmth she could also sense the inner light of the Mouf and feel its overwhelming urge, no need, to protect. Furthermore back in the hole in the wall she could now sense four smaller balls of light. The shock of what she sensed snapped her tenuous connection to the warmth. "It's a Mommy!" she gasped. Garth snapped out of the reverie the music had put him in and reacting to her surprise, whirled around and realized the danger approaching and snarled deep in his chest, moving to stand between Zoei and the Mouf which was half again his size.

"No Garth! Don't!" Zoei cried. "She just wants to protect her babies!" Zoei's cries and the Great Hounds sudden snarling startled the Mouf enough that it reared up on its hind legs in a move practically guaranteed to intimidate anything that was even thinking of attacking it. Garth however was in full protect mode, and with no thoughts of self-perseverance, raced forward and leapt at the Mouf! Unused to being attacked the Mouf was slow in defense and its mighty swipe that would have knocked Garth away missed and then Garth had the Mouf's throat locked in his jaws! Garth bit down and held on. Once a Great Rock Hound bites down they don't let go.

The Mouf staggered backwards and would have rolled over onto its back and then back to all fours which would have been fatal for Garth but the Mouf was too close to the wall behind it and it leaned back against it vainly trying to claw Garth off as the fierce Hounds great jaws slowly forced the Mouf's airway closed. Despite some terrible wounds inflicted by the Mouf's front claws Garth, determined to protect his girl, refused to be dislodged and continued to hold on. Finally the lack of air caused the Mouf to collapse and this almost saved it. Loyal Garth still clamped on the Mouf's throat landed on a rock on his back with the Mouf's bulk crashing down on top of him. There was a sharp snap and Garth let out a yelp of pain through his still clamped jaws as his back legs went limp!

"Garth! Zoei screamed!

The Mouf, its throat still clamped shut by the fierce jaws convulsed and rolled to its side in death. Long moments later Garth finally released his hold and slid to the ground with another great yelp and lay there, softly whining in pain. Zoei, never considering the Mouf might not be dead ran to Garth's side and softly called his name. Garth looked up at the sound and even the great pain he was in couldn't outshine the love and devotion in his eyes for her. Gently Zoei cradled Garth's great head on her lap as she cried out her fear and grief. Garth despite his pain gently lifted his muzzle up and licked her face before sinking back down. The loyal hound might have drifted away then but it saw what Zoei couldn't. Over the back rim of the depression another even larger Mouf was moving in on what it obviously considered easy prey.

Zoei was startled to feel the deep snarl start in Garths chest again as the Great Rock Hound drew on reserves only Love could have given it and started trying to crawl out of Zoei's lap and place itself between the danger and his girl. Looking around to see what Garth was focused on now, Zoei saw the new Mouf and screamed in fresh terror even as she wrapped her arms around Garth to try and stop him. Just then overhead Zoei heard a loud snapping hiss and out of seemingly nowhere a figure, in a dark brown hooded cloak wielding an emerald green Lightsaber in its right hand, landed between her and the approaching Mouf.

The Mouf, startled by the sudden arrival, paused in its advance to study the figure now between it and its prey. The cloaked figure raised its left hand toward the Mouf and addressed it. "Easy there big guy. This isn't the dinner you were looking for." She said in a gentle but commanding tone. The Mouf stared at her for a moment then shook its head vigorously and resumed moving towards its intended prey. "Well the Masters can't say I didn't try." The woman said mostly to herself as she again moved between the Mouf and the helpless girl and hound while bringing her saber to the fore in a defensive position. "I gave you your chance my friend, but now you're forcing my hand. I'd rather not kill you but these two are not on the menu."

Sensing the challenge in the tone and movements the Mouf reared up on its hind legs and made a swipe with its fore claws. The Jedi still hoping to discourage the beast without killing it nimbly avoided the swipe and lightly scored the Mouf's forearm with her saber. The Mouf however was enraged by the stinging hit and lowered down to its fighting posture on all fours and focused solely on the Jedi. It fared no better, for the Jedi continued to avoid its blows and delivered small stinging burns with her saber. The Mouf refused to be persuaded to leave and started making wild charges at the nimble Jedi. Finally realizing that her only options to save the girl were to disable the Mouf in a way that would lead to a slow painful death or give it a quick death, the Jedi took action. As the Mouf made its last charge the Jedi leapt up and over it and with a surgical saber strike ended the Mouf's life before it could suffer further.

Shutting down her saber the Jedi knelt by the dead Mouf and placed a hand on its brow. Zoei heard her say, "I'm sorry I failed to find a better way." Then the Jedi rose and turned toward Zoei pushing back her hood as she did so. Zoei saw a fiery red haired human woman looking down at her and Garth, with compassion in her eyes. Moving slowly the woman moved toward Zoei. Garth still in protection mode snarled again deep in his chest and struggled to break Zoei's hold on him though it obviously pained him to do so. The Jedi studied Garth a moment and then moving very slowly knelt just out of reach and extended an open hand out toward Garth. "Easy there Guardian." She said with a smile. "My name is Saravell and I mean no harm to your charge." Garth stretched out his head and snuffed at the proffered hand. Sensing no fear from Zoei for the woman and nothing suspicious from her scent or actions Garth again lowered his head to Zoei's lap.

"Jedi, can you help Garth?" Zoei asked with tears welling again in her eyes as she cradled her dying friend.

"I don't know." Saravell said moving a little closer. "Let me take a look." She extended a hand and gently placed it on Garth's head and closed her eyes. Using the Force she gained a far better sense of Garth's injuries than a visual inspection. Leaving the hand on his head she looked into Zoei's eyes and the sorrow in hers was matched by the sorrow in her voice. "I'm sorry little one. He's beyond my ability." She told the young Twi'lek girl.

"But you're a Jedi!" Zoei wailed as her hopes fell.

"Yes I am a Jedi." Saravell said bringing her other hand up to cup the girl's cheek. "But just like some people can play music better than others. Some Jedi can use the Force to heal better than others. My abilities in healing are very small. I can help him last a little longer or ease some of the pain but that's all. I'm sorry."

"Can you help him last until we get back home?" Zoei asked, hope flaring again.

"I believe so but…"

"No buts! Do it. I know they can help him." Zoei demanded.

"So be it." Saravell acquiesced unable to dash the young girl's wild hope. "I'm going to make his sleep so he won't hurt during the trip back ok?" she told the girl.

"Ok!"

"No!" Zoei screamed pushing between the animal healer and Garth.

"Zoei, Sweetheart, it's all we can do for him. He's just hurt too bad." the healer, a friend of the family, tried to convince the young girl. "Even with the Jedi's help he's hurting too bad. This is all we can do to help him not hurt anymore, sooner rather than later." Mention of the Jedi seemed to spark something in Zoei.

"Wait!"

"Sweetheart the longer we wait the longer he hurts."

"I know…" Zoei swallowed hard. "I know. But I have to do one more thing. Please say you'll wait until after I do. Please! I promise I won't be long." She pleaded looking up at the animal healer with her heart in her eyes. Like the Jedi Saravell he was unable to refuse her.

"Very well, but I have your promise not to be long."

"I promise!" Zoei said as she ran from the room. She heard her Father talking heatedly with the Jedi in another room but she went on past and ran as fast as she could to her Grandmother's house. She burst in without bothering to knock and cried out, "Grandma! Garth's dying!"

"Zoei child!" her Grandmother cried out rushing to her. "Thank the Force your back safe! Now what's this all about?" she asked as she picked up the frantic girl.

"I just wanted to practice…" Zoei began and quickly told her tale of the day's events.

"You say you were able to feel what he felt?" Zoei's Grandmother asked her after the tale was told.

"Yes and he loves me so much! All he ever wants is to know that I love him too. Please Grandma, can I play him one song on the crystal flute before he goes? Please?"

"You sensed him through a warmth that you couldn't see…can it be?" her Grandmother said to herself.

"Grandma? Please I have to hurry!" her plea brought her Grandmother back to the present. Carrying Zoei she went to the room where the gold filigreed crystal flute was kept and removed it from its case.

"For better or worse you're right child. Garth has earned this."

Back in the animal healer's house the Jedi Saravell was distracted from her conversation with the girl's parents by an insistent tugging on her cloak. Startled she looked down into Zoei's large eyes.

"Please can you wake Garth up for me? He needs to hear this." She said holding a crystal flute clutched tightly to her chest.

"I can but he will hurt again if I do…" Saravell started.

"I know but it won't be for long. He loves me so much and he needs to know before he goes…" Zoei swallowed hard before continuing, "he needs to know that I love him too and he will if he can hear me play this for him." Zoei finished with large tears slowly coursing down her cheeks.

"Very well." Saravell said at last and allowed herself to be led back into the room where the Great Rock Hound lay, followed by the girl's Parents and Grandmother. Zoei went to Garth and cradled his head and looked back to the Jedi expectantly. Saravell stretched a hand out and with the Force and gently lifted the compulsion to sleep from him.

Zoei looked into Garth's eyes as he opened them. "Hey Garth." she said gently to him. "How you doin boy?" she asked as she gave him a gentle scratch in his favorite spot behind his right ear. Unable to do more he managed to lift his muzzle enough to lick her face once before resting his head on her lap again. Unable to say anything else and with tears coursing down her cheeks Zoei lifted the crystal flute to her lips. Her throat clenched tight with grief she shouldn't have been able to play at all but the note that emerged was so achingly pure and true an Angel would have wept to have heard it. The adults in the room didn't stand a chance, even the Jedi.

Zoei closed her eyes as she offered up her gift of music to her Garth and searched with other senses for the warmth she had found earlier. There it was! Warm and golden and right there for her to grab she wanted to do just that but instead she opened her being to it and invited it in. On a pure high note the light of the Force flooded her being.

Saravell gasped aloud and all adult eyes in the room turned to her. In answer she only pointed back to Zoei. The crystal flute was glowing a radiant gold as Zoei hit a pure high note that grew stronger as the radiance surrounding the girl and hound grew. All looked on in amazement as Garth who had been only moments from death seconds before, now lifted his head strongly to gaze adoringly at Zoei. Before their eyes the great rents in Garth's hide slowly healed and closed. Suddenly there was a muffled click from Garth's back and he yelped in surprise and whipped his head around to stare at his tail, which was wagging wildly!

Zoei's song took on a joyful air and the golden aura around her took on an even stronger glow! In no time a completely hale and healthy Garth was dancing around like a puppy! Unable to contain himself he soon bowled Zoei over and bathed her face in enthusiastic licks of his great tongue! Zoei, protectively cradling the crystal flute, giggled like a loon as her connection to the Force faded and her golden aura disappeared as her best friend in the world licked her face.

Saravell looked to Zoei's Father and said, "Do you doubt me now?" the Jedi asked softly.

"No." Zoei's Father said with a loud sigh. "No as much as I would wish it otherwise I cannot deny what has happened here in front of us. In truth I never truly doubted you, but so long as I refused to accept I could keep her here with her family."

"She doesn't have to leave you know." Saravell said.

"So you would have me believe the stories of Jedi forcing parents to give up their children are just that, stories?"

"I most certainly do!" Saravell exclaimed fervently with unaccustomed heat in her voice. "The Order takes all such accusations very seriously. Any Jedi who was found to have actually done so would be severely punished and cast from the Order! I assure you the decision is completely up to Zoei and you her family. The recent fighting with the Sith hurt us and we badly need replacements if we're to protect the Republic when the Sith have recovered enough to attack again. Hurt us badly enough that we have relaxed our policies on accepting older children. But even with a child of her amazing potential the Order does not steal babies!"

"Peace Jedi." Zoei's Father soothed her. "I meant no offense. I do not wish to lose my daughter and you were the easy target to swipe at."

"Easily forgiven. But as I said the choice is always the family's and in this case since she is old enough, Zoei's as well."

"As you say. However, a choice with only one acceptable option is not much of a choice. Zoei has a gift, to prevent her from developing that gift to its fullest simply to keep her here with us would be an injustice to her, and if she is as strong as you imply, to the Republic as well. We will not stand in her way and so long as you don't try to stop her music I doubt she will be hard to convince. I think there were times it mattered more to her than anything else. We will miss her though."

"If it helps the Council feels it is not wise to completely cut off a child as old as Zoei from her family and people as we normally do with babes. Time permitting she will be allowed to visit home twice a standard year."

"You may have just prevented her Mother from killing me. Talk to Zoei about it tomorrow. Allow her to spend one last night with us as nothing more than our child."

"Of course." Saravell agreed. "There will be time enough tomorrow to turn her world upside down."

"Padawan? Are you ready?" her Master's voice broke into her meditations and memories.

"Yes Master Saravell." Zoei answered rising to face her Master, still holding the simple wooden flute she had been playing as the Force flowed through her.

"The music you play while meditating like that is still hard to describe." Saravell told her.

"I let the Force guide me and the music. I can't really take credit for the results."

"I have never heard of another allowing the Force to guide their playing as you do. It's a shame really as doing so has helped you immensely. Maybe I should convince the council to add music lessons for the younglings. But enough of that for now, your family is ready for breakfast and I have news for all of you after."

"Great! I'm starving! Come on Garth! It's chow time!" Zoei said to the Great Rock Hound who as always never left her side when she was home for a visit. Saravell followed the pair out of the room again wondering where the young Twi'lek woman put all the food she devoured.

After the meal that was her family's farewell celebration for them on their last morning here, Zoei looked to her Master and asked, "You said you had news for everyone Master. Are we getting another mission?"

"I have been given an assignment yes, but that is not the news." Saravell started and when she was sure she had everyone's attention continued, "The big news is that as of this morning I am no longer your Master." Sounds of shock, surprise, and disbelief erupted around the table but not from Zoei. With a calm that made Saravell proud Zoei contemplated the news while stroking Garth's head.

"You're sending me to Tython for the trials then?" Zoei asked. "You believe I am ready?"

"I do. After ten years of training you I believe you are more than ready. I believe you will be one of the greatest Knights the Order has ever had and I believe it will need you very soon. I can feel the darkness rising and you will be one of the lights destined to stand against it. You are to report to Tython as soon as possible and meet your new Master who shall take over your training and guide you through the Trials."

"Then the time has come." Zoei's Grandmother announced. Reaching into a fold of her tunic she pulled out her family's most treasured heirloom and held the gold filigreed flute before her as she moved around the table to Zoei. "Our ancestor, Jedi Knight Cristall, carried this during her travels. It is only fitting that you do the same." she announced and handed the flute to Zoei. "Play for us one last time before you leave."

Zoei, with luminous unshed tears in her eyes, bathed her family in golden radiance as she let the Force flow through her and the crystal flute. The Force inspired music brought peace to all as she played a farewell song for her family, while Garth looked at her with his loving and devoted eyes.


End file.
